


Chu Chu Chu

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Antiguo Japón, Chu Chu Chu es una canción de B1A4, Fluff, M/M, Mucha cursileria, Romance, ShikiRikka, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “Mi única esperanza eres tú, por favor toma mi mano. Te amaré por siempre, por favor acepta mi corazón…”





	Chu Chu Chu

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir algo de ellos dos con alguna canción de B1A4, que es mi grupo favorito en todo el mundo, y hoy escribí esta pequeñita y sencilla historia tomando "Chu Chu Chu" como inspiración. 
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a Eva por dejarme utilizar su traducción de la canción, tan bonita, para este fanfic. 
> 
> Sin más, espero les agrade.

**.**

**.**

Caminando uno junto al otro, con sus hombros rozándose de vez en vez, se abren paso entre el jardín frondoso y resplandeciente que en esa tarde los acompaña. La primavera ya está aquí y el escenario a su alrededor es completamente esplendido, perfecto para un paseo en pareja tranquilo y, por sobre todo, privado.

A esas horas la zona se encuentra completamente desierta y son ellos dos los únicos visitantes privilegiados, capaces de disfrutar del clima ameno. El sol calienta, mas no es incómodo, y de a ratos una sutil brisita fresca sacude sus cabellos ahuyentando el calor.

Hasta ahora no se atreven a tomarse de las manos, o hacer algún tipo de movimiento que pueda parecer inapropiado, así que se mantienen muy cerca del otro con sólo el frote de sus brazos, un toque simple pero que les genera sensaciones burbujeantes en su interior… Porque está pasando, porque por fin están juntos.

No se ven desde cierto tiempo atrás, cada uno ocupado con asuntos distintos, y desde su último encuentro no dejaron de pensar en el otro… Como el par de enamorados que son.

Desde que se vieron por primera vez, en aquella reunión formal en la que coincidieron a causa de sus familias, congeniaron al instante con una sola mirada, un cruce magnético entre rosa y violeta que definió sus destinos. Y hoy, luego de pequeños encuentros lejos de terceros que han ido incentivando, son capaces de reafirmar que sus sentimientos por el otro son reales, que no existe nadie más a quien deseen entregarle su corazón.

Y ahí se encuentran ambos, transitando sobre el verdoso y buen cortado pasto y entre los árboles que recién florecen, sumidos en un grato silencio que no necesita ser roto tan pronto…

Rikka viste un kimono de algodón de colores cremas, uno de sus favoritos por ser tan cómodo, que resalta su delgada figura y hace un bonito contraste con su clara piel. Adicional, un parasol de papel y de estampado de flores lo protege de los rayos ultravioletas y su cabello rosa está recogido hacia un lado con un sencillo broche plateado, un accesorio que guardó especialmente para esa ocasión.

Por su parte, Shiki lleva ropajes de un gris oscuro, casi negro, luciendo sencillo pero formal. Y está cada vez más ansioso, porque falta poco para llegar al verdadero destino que planeó con antelación… Efectivamente, esta es una salida poco convencional y espera que a Rikka le guste.

Cuando visualizaron el lago ya cerca, la mirada de Rikka se torna extrañada y Shiki sólo le dedica un gesto confiado. En seguida llegan a un modesto muelle de madera donde un bote pequeño y de bonita apariencia los espera. Esta vez, el rostro de Rikka se vuelve sorprendido.

Shiki sube primero, disfrutando de la expresión ajena y lleno de gozo por estar logrando su cometido, y luego ofrece una mano a su acompañante. Rikka no duda en tomarla, a pesar de no salir de su sorpresa aún, y sosteniéndose con fuerza logra posicionarse dentro. Al principio teme por el movimiento, claramente no acostumbrado, y con ayuda de Shiki ambos toman asiento uno frente al otro. Y ya ubicados en aquel bote para dos, Shiki alcanza los remos para dar inicio a su verdadero paseo… Y piensa, mientras se van alejando lentamente de tierra firme, que haber aprendido a remar cuando era niño valió la pena.

El silencio es llenado ahora por el sonido del agua y Rikka, olvidando completamente el temor de hace un momento, se mantiene absorto y maravillado con su alrededor: las flores de cerezo se pueden observar desde cierta distancia, como una corriente rosa que baña el jardín entero, y se siente como si hubiesen sido extraídos de la realidad para ser sumergidos en un mundo aparte, único y hermoso. Shiki sólo puede observar a su acompañante, más interesado en este que en el paisaje, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al presenciar el brillo en los obres rosas. No hay duda de que, cuando quien amas es feliz, tú también lo eres.

Poco a poco van avanzando sobre el lago y Shiki se detiene al llegar al centro, donde todo luce más bonito… Pero realmente, es Rikka quien luce más bonito a comparación de lo demás.

_“... Solamente mírame a mí.”_

Al detenerse, Rikka se fija en el otro y le dedica una sonrisa genuina acompañada de un agradecimiento, se puede ver claramente la felicidad en su expresión. Y Shiki suelta los remos, con su corazón latiendo cada vez más a prisa, y se concentra en Rikka… Se acerca a este, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y una mano se posa delicadamente en su mejilla. Está tibia, suave, y eso lo incita a seguir inclinándose hacia adelante. No se da cuenta que Rikka también se va acercando al mismo ritmo.

Y cuando la distancia entre los dos se acaba, sus ojos se cierran y la unión finalmente llega. Primero sus labios se tocan, habituándose al cálido contacto, y el beso surge… Es pausado, dulce, y a la vez profundo y lleno de amor.

Porque con un gesto, que fue deseado durante tanto, son capaces de transmitir todo lo que sienten… Aquel amor que no deja de florecer en sus corazones.

_“El mismo corazón, las mismas palabras… Amándote.”_

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia.

Si desean escuchar la canción, que es bellísima por cierto, les dejo la traducción que tomé [aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbXKj4w8VNQ&t=0s&index=7&list=LLdA6k33i3N_ie-g5T8nUlyA)

El cumpleaños de Rikka es un mes exacto y yo ya tengo estructurada la historia que haré en su honor... Espero poder acabarla para su día, y me hace muchísimas ilusión ya que es una idea que tengo desde hace meses. Si todo sale bien, será el fanfic más extenso -y bonito- que haya hecho este año. Deseenme suerte. 

¡Feliz inicio de semana! Hasta una próxima vez. 


End file.
